Inferno Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Set the Inferno Tower's Dark Elixir fueled flame to build up unbelievable damage to single targets, or to constantly roast multiple targets at once. Healing effects get blocked by its extreme heat!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Inferno Tower shoots jets of flame that burn through even the thickest armor. **The lava stream on the Level 10 Town Hall may be indicative of one's access to Inferno Towers. **The flame in single-target mode takes a while to heat up, making it most effective against the strongest troops. **Stop Heroes, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems in their tracks, and shoot Healers and Dragons out of the sky with the powerful single-target mode Inferno Tower! **When in single target mode, the Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by large groups of weaker units, such as Archers. **In single-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes progressive damage to a single target. The longer the tower stays focused on the same target, the more damage it deals. **In multi-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes constant damage to up to five targets simultaneously. **Troops targeted by the Inferno Tower (in either mode) are not able to be healed, either by Healers or by the Healing Spell. **Similar to the X-Bow, the Inferno Tower must be reloaded periodically. However, reloading it requires Dark Elixir rather than normal Elixir. **The Inferno Tower doesn't have a favorite target, nor does it deal more damage to any particular troop. However, in single-target mode it does deal more damage on average to troops with higher hitpoints, due to its progressive DPS. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Inferno Tower in single-target mode is weak against large numbers of Tier 1 (and to a lesser extent Tier 2) troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar or a Wizard Tower so that it is adequately defended. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems. As such, it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops, but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close to each other can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). **The tower's heating effect halts all healing on its targets, so it is best to place them near the most important buildings like storages or the Town Hall. **The multiple target mode can be used to easily overwhelm groups of Tier 1 troops or Hog Riders. **You may place 2 of these close to each other, one of each mode. Then have Traps and Defensive Buildings around there. ** Do not place your Inferno Towers too close together; a single Freeze Spell will be able to freeze them both! *'Offensive Strategy' **This structure (especially in single-target mode) wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses with light units following behind them. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, even high-level Heroes. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple Walls and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower. Five level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 2 Inferno Tower. Five level 5+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 3 Inferno Tower. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower in single-target mode, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. In single-target mode it can only target one unit at a time, so spreading out the attacking units is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **You can tell if an Inferno Tower is in single or multiple target mode by looking at its top. If it has flames coming out of one large hole, it's in single target mode; if it has three small holes, it's in multiple target mode. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Inferno Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly with lava and flame, while an empty one is unlit, black stone. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Inferno Towers do not undergo any significant visual changes. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. A pool of lava flows at the bottom. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. *** At level 3, its structural supports become thicker and gain gold-colored spikes, as well as the part below the focusing lens. Also, the structure that contains the fire becomes a hollow faceted frame. ---- *'Trivia' **The Inferno Tower was added in the May 23, 2013 update as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **It is currently the last defense unlocked. **The Inferno Tower is one of two defensive structures that take up a 2x2 space, with the other being the Hidden Tesla. **There are currently only 2 upgrades available, giving the Inferno Tower a total of 3 levels. This gives it the least amount of upgrades of any building, besides the Builder's Hut, which has no upgrades at all. **The Inferno Tower and X-Bow share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses which have limited ammunition that must be periodically reloaded. **Along with X-Bows and Skeleton Traps, Inferno Towers are the only defensive structures with multiple modes. **Although the Inferno Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it fires a continuous stream of fire. This is unlike the X-Bow, which fires bolts made of Elixir. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Inferno Towers called Firefighter. **Supercell released a teaser video for the Inferno Tower on May 22, 2013: Introducing The Inferno Tower! For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Inferno Tower attacking.jpg|Inferno Tower using its firepower. Depleted Inferno Tower.jpeg|A depleted level 1 inferno tower. Inferno2 SingleTarget.png|Inferno Tower Level 2: Single Target Interno2 MultipleTargets.png|Inferno Tower Level 2 - Multiple Targets Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Anti-air Category:Dark Elixir